How Wonderful Life Is
by fishfishigotmywish
Summary: There was no recognition on his face. Not like she expected anything different but it still hurt, like someone was yanking out her heart with a pair of rusty tongs. Grace forced her face into a blank slate; she'd gotten good at hiding her emotions to avoid Cas' scrutiny. Dean/Buffy and Sam/Dawn pairing, but OC is the main character
1. IN THE BEGINNING

**ok, hi this is my first-ever fanfiction, so go easy on me, alright? alright. like the description thingy says above, there is Dean/Buffy and Sam/Dawn pairing, but my OC is the main character.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer :( there aren't any moneys being earned, so don't freak out on me.**

* * *

A carnal sound ripped through her bared teeth as she gained consciousness. Dust spun at her feet as she jumped into a crouch, savage eyes taking in her surroundings. She stood in where she guessed a forest used to be. All the trees were knocked down in an ominous circle around where she had been lying. Her arm burned, and she clawed at her tattered clothes until an angry, scalding red hand print that marred her tan skin was revealed. Her brows furrowed as she studied the mark.

A strange sensation coursed through her, like a ozone before lightning strikes. Her head snapped up and she sniffed the air, her crouch deepening.

"Annabeth Grace Winchester." She whirled around at the sound, fists raised for a fight, a snarl curling her lips.

A man stood before her. He was about her age, maybe older, with slightly curly brown hair and faint stubble on his face. Electric blue eyes studied her like she was some kind of experiment. He wore a navy suit with a khaki trench coat and a loose tie.

Her green gaze narrowed into tight slits and the growl deepened. She wasn't going down without a fight.

In a flash the man was gone, and Grace's alarm deepened. Turning slowly, she attempted to spot him, only to find him right in front of her. Before she could do anything, a glowing hand pressed itself to her forehead.

Her eyes widened as a wall formed in her mind, blocking out her savage side. She remembered. She remembered everything. A wayward tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. Her posture changed instantly, from wild crouch to a wary upright stance. "Who wants to know, the tax accountant from Christmas Past?" Grace asked, her voice rough with disuse. Better to hide the fear, that's how she'd been taught.

The man smiled sadly. "They were right about you, you are much like Dean."

Dean. Dean. Dean. The name echoed in her head like tolling bells. That was all it took for her to be at his throat.

"How do you know Dean?" She demanded, green eyes flashing. The man easily threw her off with a single flick of his wrist, yet his feet remained rooted to the spot. He was strong - inhumanly strong. "Cristo." She muttered.

"I am not a demon." He stated plainly. "I am an angel of the Lord." Grace couldn't help letting out a snort - was this guy serious?

"Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny. Now tell me who you really are and how you know my brother." A growl slipped out before she could stop herself. Obviously, a wall in her mind wasn't enough to keep carnal side at bay.

The man seemed very put out at the fact that she didn't believe him. "I'm Castiel. I was the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Thanks for that." she growled, still in her defensive stance. "But there is no such thing as angels."

"This is your problem, Annabeth Grace. You have no faith." Her eyes widened as a pair of shadowy wings spread from his back, stretching off into the distance. She stumbled a few paces, eyes full of shock.. He cocked his head at her in a way which was so dog-like she almost laughed. Almost. She hadn't laughed in what felt like centuries. She didn't even know if she knew how.

"Is this what all angel's look like, holy tax accountants?" she asked, still unsure about this man that claimed to be a 'messenger of god'.

"This?" he said, pulling at the trench coat absentmindedly, "This is a vessel."

She instantly tensed, muscle memory kicking in as she crouched once more. "You're possessing some bastard?" She accused, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"He's a devout man, he prayed for this." That was a stretch. There was no way in hell that this 'man' before her was an angel.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

He frowned. "I told you."

"Right. And why would an 'angel' rescue me from…" she winced, looking away. She couldn't continue.

A small smile graced his handsome face, and Grace had to admit she liked it when he smiled. "Good things do happen, Annabeth Grace." He said, his voice softer this time.

She looked him dead in eye, wild blonde hair falling in her face. "Not in my experience."

He looked almost saddened by her words. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

She looked away, unable to meet his piercing gaze. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

* * *

 **short chapter, i know, but like i said before this is my first time, so i'm a little nervous...**

 **make nice reviews and there will be more soon :D**


	2. 2 YEARS LATER

**yay! next chapter - now we're meeting the boys**

"Sam, I think this one's a bust, dude." Dean sighed as they crouched outside the abandoned church. "I know Dad said there was a vamp squatting here, but he's nowhere to be seen, let's just go get some beer at the stripper's bar." Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his younger brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think you're right, besides we shouldn't be here hunting some lame-ass vampire. We should be hunting-"

"They Yellow Eyed Demon, I know. But we don't have any lead so we might as well save some people, hunt some demons, you know - the family business." Sam nodded in agreement.

They were both about to stand when a couple walked through the front doors of the church. "Hold the phone, I think we got a live one." Dean chuckled at his own joke. Sam simply rolled his eyes and focused on the couple.

The man looked about their age, which told them nothing. He had bleach blond surfer hair that swept across his forehead. Dean wrinkled his nose in distaste - he _hated_ dickwads like this dude.

From where they were hiding, the brothers couldn't see the front of the girl. All they could see was a waterfall of blonde hair and a black backpack slung over one shoulder. Dean raised an eyebrow. What kinda chick brought a backpack on a date?

"Are-are you sure this place is safe?" The girl asked, her voice quaking. "It looks like it's gonna fall any second."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. I've been here before, remember?" They guy said, gently pushing the backpack off her shoulder, nuzzling her hair.

"Oh jeez, Dean let's go, I don't wanna watch them make out!" Sam groaned.

Dean held up a hand. "Something ain't right here, Sam."

After trailing a few kisses down her jaw, the guy was now to her neck. As he pulled away, a pair of fangs slid down over his normal, human-like teeth. "Time to die, sweetcheeks!" He crowed.

"Sam!" Dean cried as they both rose to help the defenseless woman about to become lunch.

Quick as a flash, the girl judo flipped the vampire to the creaking church floor. Sam raised his eyebrows. So the girl knew a few self-defense moves. That didn't mean she was out of harms way. The woman drove her boot-clad foot to the vampire's groin with a sickening crunch that caused both Hunters to wince in sympathy. She then reached into her backpack, yanking out a doubled edged ax-like weapon. With a mighty swing, she brought the ax down on the vampire's neck, splattering blood all over her clothes.

Sam and Dean stood there in shock. The whole scene happened in under a minute - the brothers didn't even have the time to run five paces. "Damn." The girl groaned at the state of her shirt and pants. "Why do they always have to be so messy? I miss Buffy's poofy vampires! So much easier with the clean up."

The boys stiffened at the name of their family friend. How did this Hunter, it was obvious that she was one, know Buffy?

Before either of the Winchester brothers could form a plan of questioning, John jogged over to his sons. "Hey, I heard the shout, are you two-" His face froze at the sight of the girl. Her back was still facing them, but they could clearly see her ax.

Dean had to admit, the weapon looked pretty bad-ass. Twin blades curved in a gentle arc from the steel handle. Each blade was made of a different metal, one shined silver, while the other looked like a dull iron. At the base of the mighty battle ax the end formed a deadly point which glinted wickedly. Strange symbols were carved into each blade - it was definitely a Hunter's weapon. Wrapped around the point where the twin blades met at the shaft was a bracelet with Hunter's charms twinkling in the moonlight.

Sam frowned as he watched his father's face drain of color. He turned back to look at the young woman. She was now rooting through her backpack and for the first time, they could see her face.

The first thing that struck him was how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair framed a pretty heart-shaped face. Freckles scattered across her nose, almost blending in with her tan skin. Brilliant jade eyes shone from her face. She looked so much like their mom, - what he'd seen from the few pictures his father owned - it was like seeing a ghost. From the sudden intake of breath, it was clear Dean thought so too.

The second thing that he noticed was how much she looked like Dean. Sure, he was a guy and she was a girl, but they were almost the same height, and had the exact same eyes and nose. Dean even had a small splash of freckles too He turned to his brother and saw a look of disbelief and surprise on his face. His brown gaze slid back to his father, who still looked like a ghost.

"Dad?" He questioned quietly, but still his father stood, transfixed by the woman in front of them.

"Ah, there it is!" The woman cried, pulling out a bottle of lighter fluid. She proceeded to squirt its contents on the bloody corpse, and the creaking walls around her. She reached into her pocket and yanked out a box of matches. Striking one, Sam could see the fire burning in her jade eyes. "Burn baby, burn." She whispered, dropping the lit match on the body.

With a happy whistle, she slid her backpack over her shoulder and strolled out of the church with a bounce in her step, twirling her ax.

 **how does John know the girl? pfft- you probs already know cause you're smart people (and i've already given it away, haven't i? *dammit*)**

 **please review/comment/something that's good!**


	3. REUNITED SORTA

**next chapter - since i suck at these intro thingys, im just gonna write stuff**

* * *

The hunt had been satisfying. Not much of a challenge, but the feeling of her trusty ax slicing a demon was a sensation Grace adored.

Blessed by the angels so no demon could touch it, her battle ax was a Hunter's wet dream. It could kill many different monsters with its silver and iron blades. Plus, the end of the handle was sharpened to a deadly point. The point could kill any demon with one brutal stab, sending the demon into the depths of hell. The protection symbols also kept angels from getting their hands on it, since most - besides Cas - were greedy dickwards who could go screw themselves.

She hummed to herself, practically skipping through the tall grass leading to her motorcycle. The soft song of her swinging battleax was the only sound to be heard. Until her sensitive ears picked up the sound of leaves rustling.

Someone - or more likely - some _thing_ was following her. She sighed and stopped "Are you gonna come out and play, or am I gonna have to find you?" Grace asked playfully. Branches snapped as the figure who had been crouching to her left rose. She spun, leveling her ax to end the demon when she froze.

It was Sam. True, she hadn't seen her baby brother in 11 years, but she knew that it was him. He'd grown about four feet and his hair was longer, almost comically so, but she couldn't forget the face of the person she'd raised since infancy; those chocolate brown eyes that always managed to wheedle out extra treats when he was younger, the little scar on his thumb from when he fell against a coffee table when she was helping him learn how to walk, and the dark brown hair that she shampooed every night until he turned six.

There was no recognition on his face. Not like she expected anything different but it still hurt, like someone was yanking out her heart with a pair of rusty tongs. Grace forced her face into a blank slate; she'd gotten good at hiding her emotions to avoid Cas' scrutiny.

"Can I help you?" She asked, resisting the urge to run and hug the living daylights out of him. Damn, he'd gotten tall.

"Umm, look I know you're a Hunter, I'm one too! I saw you end that vampire and…" He stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. In a different lifetime, she might have done something to make him less uncomfortable. But that girl was dead and buried, had been for a long time.

"Care to explain why you followed me?" She demanded, honestly curious. Before Sam could say anything, more branches snapped. She crouched again, steadying her ax for the oncoming fight when someone achingly familiar crashed through the bushes.

"Dean…" Grace groaned before she could stop herself, voice full of longing and sadness. It felt like she was choking on air - she'd missed them _so_ much. He looked worn, and that saddened her. He'd been left alone to take care of Sam, and it obviously had done a number on him. He didn't remember being left alone, but she could see the hard lines in his face, revealing a kid who'd grown up too fast; she saw the same look in the mirror every day. He was still about her height, maybe a few inches taller. They both were dwarfed by the massive tree that was Sam.

"Do I know you?" He demanded, instantly cautious. That was Dean. Grace watched as he inched in front of Sam, shielding him from her sight. That was her twin: wary, over-protective, and stubborn as hell. She smiled sadly.

"Umm," She mumbled, trying to save her hide. It would take some serious lying on her part to get out of this one. "I've heard of you. Both of you. Dean and Sam Winchester, Hunters extraordinaire." She couldn't help but smirk as Dean's chest swelled with pride.

"Sam! Dean! Where are you?" That voice. She knew that voice. Her body instantly shut down, muscles locking into a tense crouch as naturally as a cat curls into a ball. The brothers backed up a few paces. She probably looked feral, but her body was in overdrive, every fiber in her body quivering like a hair trigger. But that voice sent her back two years ago, back to when she was wild and uncontrollable and-

"Yeah, Dad we're right here." Sam called, never taking his eyes off her. All Grace wanted to do was run. Run before she got pushed to far and did something she'd regret. She never wanted to see face again, but rule number two, second only to rule number one: no dying, was no running.

The charms on her ax tinkled quietly, giving away her shaking arms. As he joined his sons, Grace's vision tunneled. All she saw was the face of the man who'd betrayed her, damned her. Literally. He froze when he spotted her. Eyes wide, face pale - he was scared. Good. He should be. She glowered at him, not breaking out of her tense fighting stance.

"Dad, do you know this girl?" Sam asked, always curious.

"Oh yes, Sam. You're dad and I go WAY back, ain't that right, Johnny?" She snarked, eyes cold. John flinched away, eyes downcast. "What, don't remember me? Oh right, that's everybody else on this damn planet!" She raged, spitting out words she'd been dying to say for too long. "That's right John, I figured out you're little parlor trick. Bet you're wondering how I'm here, huh?" Grace spat. He couldn't even look at her.

"Hey now, that's enough." Dean said as he stepped forwards, hands raised. The fact that her twin was defending him only fueled her rage.

"Stay out of it, Dean. This doesn't concern you, either of you." She snapped, never taking her eyes off her dickhead father. "It hasn't involved you in a long time." Grace risked giving her older brother a hard glare. He stepped back, surprised by her anger. "But you! You're the reason for EVERYTHING!" She screamed, rounding back on John. "You think this is how Mo- Mary would've wanted her kids to be raised? Are you even aware that they might want to be something besides Hunters for the rest of their lives? Do you think they want to be apart of your pointless Vendetta?" John just looked at the dirt, taking her verbal abuse. She snorted in disgust and turned away. A ping coming from her pocket caused Grace to pause.

Tucking her ax underneath her arm, she pulled out her phone. A smirk of satisfaction tugged at the corner of her mouth, eyes gleaming with dark glee. "I've got you now, you yellow eyed bastard!" She crowed happily, momentarily forgetting that she had an audience.

"Wait, you're hunting him - the Yellow Eyed Demon too?" Sam demanded, jerking her out of her revenge plans. "We can help! That thing needs to die. Where is he? How did you find him? Tell us!"

Grace stepped back, startled by the outburst. The hatred shining in her baby brother's eyes scared her. It reminded her too much of their father. Since when had Sam gotten so bitter?

"I don't think yelling at her will help, Sam." Dean muttered under his breath. Grace gave Dean a quick look of gratitude. Even if he didn't remember her, he was still looking out for her. Her chest ached for both of them. God, what happened to them over the course of two years?

"Look guys, I know you want to help, but I got this covered. I don't want you anywhere near Ass Hazel." Grace directed the last words to Sam. It was true. If Azazel got his mitts on her little brother… "Besides, I don't play well with others."

"Please" John spoke for the first time. "I know you don't like me." She snorted at his gross understatement. "I need to do this. I need to kill him."

"And why should I do anything for you" She growled, slowly advancing towards him, ax in hand. "After everything you've done, you expect me to do you a favor?" She was four feet in front of him.

"I'm not asking." John said, reverting back to the cold, detached Sergeant she'd grown up with. That was it - the final push.

Now, she knew that 'seeing red' was a term used for anger, but she didn't fully understand it until now. Everything was tinged with scarlet; her ax, the grass and trees surrounding them, his face. She hadn't felt this crazed since two years ago. Grace found herself lunging for him, eyes burning with a carnal desire to kill. Sam got to her first, tackling her to the ground.

He may have been strong, except he didn't have the practice and experience that Grace had. She was back, back in the past, fishing for her life. As she fell, she curled into a tight ball so when Sam landed on top of her, her legs were braced on his chest. Pushing the desire to end her brother aside, she shoved with all the strength in her legs, sending him to the side with a grunt.

She flipped back to her feet and went after John again, still in a murderous rage. Grace saw Dean out of the corner of her eye. His fist flew towards her face, only to be blocked with a swift swipe of her own, directing his energy downwards. She exchanged a few easy blows with him, seeing how far he'd grown. She was impressed; he'd transformed into quite the brawler. But he still had the same weakness after all these years: his left side. She dispatched him with ease, kicking his left knee joint, doubling him over. She quickly followed through with an elbow to the back, leaving him sprawled on his face in the dirt.

"Dean, you never did guard your left side." She muttered to herself. "And Sam, you should know better than to come at me from this angle, the wind is blowing your smell right to me." Grace spun, round house kicking him in the chest, not enough to do too much damage, just enough so he'd learn better. "And odored deodorant? What if I was a werewolf? I thought I taught you better." she exclaimed, hands on hips. Being with her brothers was a balm to her rage, but she needed to prove a point.

Pulling three knives from their different hiding places on her body, she spun and threw in the same fluid movement. She heard Dean's strangled cry of alarm turn into a surprised gasp.

John was pinned to a tree by the shoulders of his too-big coat, immobile; she hadn't pierced his flesh. The third and final knife, still quivering slightly, was right by his face. He right cheek bled slightly from the cut. "Consider that a warning. You EVER come near me again, I will end you." She spat.

* * *

 **Without a single glance, Grace scooped up her ax and backpack, leaving her family behind with stunned expressions.**

 **so that was my first fight scene, let me know if it was any good (but only say nice things, plz!)**


	4. WHAT THE HELL?

**here we go again**

 **WARNING: über short chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell?" Were the first words out of Dean's mouth. John's sons were shocked by the viciousness of the girl. Never in Dean's life had he seen such hate aimed at one person.

Sam and Dean stood to help un-pin their father from the tree. To their shared surprise, the blade was struck all the way to the hilt in the mighty oak's trunk. For such a small thing, she was strong.

After yanking a few times, the knives pulled free unwillingly, as if the metal itself contained the girl's anger and resentment. John rubbed at the cut on his cheek, smearing blood on his palm.

"Are you gonna tell us who that was? How she knew us?" Sam demanded. Dean nodded in agreement, wanting answers.

"She's - she's a hunter."

Dean snorted, interrupting his father. "I got that part, but can you explain how we just got our asses handed to us by a girl who looks like she can barely take on a 12-year-old?"

John sighed, shoulders sagging. He seemed to grow 50 years older in that one movement. "She's one the best Hunters out there. Much better than all of us. She's trained since infancy like you two, but unlike you, she was raised in dangerous situations 24/7. But then she vanished off the grid, and it's done something to her, made her more savage. The last time we crossed paths, she wasn't near that angry… something's different about her. I don't know how, or why she's back, but she's after the Yellow Eyed Demon, which makes her our only lead."

"That doesn't explain why she's so pissed at you. I honestly thought you were a gonner." Dean asked, brow furrowed. The action was so much like the girl, Sam shivered.

"That is a story for a different time." John raised his hand when they opened their mouths in protest. "I'm not changing my mind about this. I _will_ tell you, but right now we need to track her. It'll be hard 'cause she's one of the damn cleverest person I've ever met, but if it gets us closer to ol' Yellow Eyes, it's worth it."

* * *

 **sorry that was so short, i'm just suffering from some minor writer's block... :P**


	5. TRUE LOVE OR NOT

**woooo! next chapter. this one is longer than the last: yay!**

* * *

Tears pricked Grace's eyes as she mounted her black bike. The small, sporty thing was basically the one thing she owned that wasn't stolen. Well, besides her battle ax.

Just seeing her family again had almost broken her - it had brought out a side of her that she'd worked for two years to cage in. She'd grown cold after waking up in that clearing. It was horrible in the beginning, learning how to live again. The hardest part had always been, and always will be, controlling her anger. The only thing keeping her human was Cas, ironically enough. He kept her from the ragged edge she'd almost jumped daily.

The thought of him brought a minuscule smile to her face, the kind that was just the corners of her mouth quirking up. It would be good to see him, especially after this hunt. She sped away from the old church, wanting to leave her old life far behind.

The dull ache in her chest she'd almost forgotten stirred, opened its jaws and howled like baying wolves. Grace felt twin tears slide down her face underneath her black helmet. One for each brother she left behind.

She knew that her father would track her. He was a Winchester after all, so when he's told to fuck off, he ignores the order and continues to follow you. She knew that her trail would be hard one to track. For one, he didn't know how she'd be traveling. There were multiple ways, each with their own method of tracking. Another reason was that her bike left no tracks on the asphalt. She'd purposely tweaked the tires so they left no mark.

Grace couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the look on John's face when he saw an open road without a trace stretching out into eternity on either side.

By the time she reached the seedy motel she'd been staying in, her face was completely dry.

Just to be safe, she checked her reflection in her helmet, hoping that she didn't have a red face or puffy eyes. When Grace was satisfied that all signs of weakness were gone, she climbed the rickety stairs to her room. Unlocking it, she swung it open slowly, not wanting to see what it revealed.

The room was filthy. It was probably the worst room she'd ever stayed in, and that was saying something. The ugly wallpaper was rotten and peeling away, excreting a nasty musk that was worse when it rained. The carpet was now brown when it was probably once white, and she wouldn't even try to describe the state of the bathroom., or the sheets.

Grace closed her eyes and sighed "Please, Cas I need you." Instantly he appeared with the soft sound of his invisible wings rustling.

As soon as she saw him, the tension in her whole body lessened. He was in his usual trench coat and suit, and that adorable stubble was still there, but it was his eyes Grace loved the most. The most electrical blue she'd ever seen. When she got closer, Grace could see the sky blue swirls in those deep pools. With a sigh, she sank into his outstretched arms. "It's so good to see you." she mumbled into his collarbone.

"What happened?" he asked, picking up on her weary tone "I thought you said it was just a normal hunt." His obvious concern melted her cold, hard heart. It was moments like this that helped her forget about the past years.

It still surprised her - how they'd gotten here in this 'relationship'. When she'd woken up and realized the truth, she'd been a mess, and annoying Castiel the angel was there to get Grace back on her feet. They'd saved each others butts over and over and spent every waking moment together, so they'd quickly grown close.

It had happened slowly, her feelings for him. It was confusing most of the time because he acted like a robot for one second, then a sensitive guy in the next. Not to mention the fact that we was a freaking _angel_ of the Lord. Despite knowing that angels existed, Grace still didn't believe in God. How could she? But that was besides the point. When Grace had confirmed her feelings with herself, she'd fallen more in love with him with every passing day.

When he revealed his 'big secret' Grace had been on her deathbed. They'd been on a hunt and she'd taken a fatal hit to protect the monster's victim. Usually, Cas could heal her just like that using his Angel Grace, but later he'd told her that she was already too far gone for him to help.

She was lying in the damp grass, her breathing wet and ragged when he'd leaned in and whispered in her ear "You can't leave me ,and now I know why. I realize now what this human emotion is. I love you, Annabeth Grace Winchester, so you cannot die on me now."

Grace's shock had been as refreshing as a cold bucket of water to the face. He loved her. Castiel the angel, who hardly felt anything at all, _loved_ her, and she sure as hell was not gonna die now that she knew. She forced herself to survive, and they'd been 'together' ever since.

Grace snapped out of her reverie, remembering he'd asked her a question. "It was a vamp, easy to take out, but then…" she trailed off, lost in her memories. Cas waited patiently for her to come back. He was used to it by now. "I saw my family." She rushed out. Grace looked up to his his reaction. His eyebrows rose about an inch, eyes slightly widened.

"Just your brothers, or…"

"My dad. He was there too." Cas' blue eyes grew cold and his lips pressed together in a tight frown. His arms tightened around her in a bone-crunching grip. "Ouch! Careful with that super angel strength!" Grace yelped. Instantly, the pressure lessened. He looked down at her guiltily.

"Did you try to kill him?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. Damn, he was like a dog after a bone.

"Not at first. I mostly just yelled at him a ton; he was so pathetic - wouldn't even look me in the eye. But then I accidentally blurted that I was hunting Azazel and he had the audacity to ask me to tell him all the info I had about him. Then I just snapped - my vision went red and I… I lost control." Cas' eyes widened. "I would've killed him if Sam and Dean hadn't tried to stop me." She looked off, remembering their fight. "It was so weird, sparring with them again. We've both grown so much. Dean still needs to guard his left side better, and Sam should know that he's too tall to try stealth mode. God, he must be 6' 8''!" She exclaimed quietly to herself. He wasn't her tiny, baby brother anymore. "I probably said something about fighting to them, now that I think about it." She trailed off, facing turning down in a saddened expression that felt more natural than any smile could be.

Cas pulled Grace into another tight embrace. He said nothing. No words could fill the void that threatened to consume her.

After a time, they separated and perched on the bed, thighs pressed together, barely a sigh between them. "They're probably tracking me. I threw them off for now, but if I know my dad at all, nothing will stop him from finding Azazel." She kept her eyes glued to the carpet; even talking about her father made her eyes sting. Grace felt Cas' crystal gaze on her, she could easily imagine the knowing look he was currently giving her. But as soon as their eyes met, he looked away.

Grace couldn't tear her eyes away. He was definitely the strangest man she'd ever met, and also the most handsome. His chocolate brown locks were soft to the touch and curled slightly behind his ears when it got too long. His vessel - which Grace had just accepted as Cas' permanent body - had a muscular build, and he was just about as tall as Dean.

She continued with her open scrutiny until he asked softly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't you know why? Haven't you guessed it?" she replied, incredulous. His eyes remained downcast. "Hey, I love you with everything I am, with everything I have." She took his hand, entwining their fingers. "You see? A perfect match." It was true: there was no space left between their fingers. He looked briefly at their interlocked hands, then his blue gaze returned to the nasty carpet. "I thought angels were supposed to be all-knowing." Grace murmured quietly, disappointed by his lack of response or emotion. And still, he said nothing.

Anger boiled in her veins, constricting her throat with the sheer power of it. She clenched her free hand into tight fist, wanting to punch something. What can she say?

She had her father's temper.

"I can't believe you!" Grace exploded, releasing his hand and storming towards the hotel door. If she'd sat with him for one second longer, she would've snapped and lunged for him.

"I do not understand. What's wrong?" He asked woodenly.

Her fists clenched again, knuckles white.

"One second, I can pretend that you're human - that you can feel human emotions. Feel them for me. But then you turn back into the 'higher being' that looks down upon me like I'm defected." She spat, hurt and anger coloring her words, twisting them into something ugly and cruel. "Make up your mind, Castiel." He winced when Grace said his full name; he knew she was royally pissed now. "Are you a human that cares? Or an angel that only observes?" Without waiting for an answer - because she already knew what it would be: rejection - she left, slamming the door behind her so hard, she heard the frame creak.

* * *

 **so what you think? im trying to hint that John did something hella bad when he got pissed... idk if it worked...**

 **please make reviews! :D**


	6. TRAILS FOUND AND BULLETS SHOT

**wow sorry it's been so long - i just got caught up with exams and drama and crud like that :P**

 **I'd like to thank wolfypoke for reviewing this story - it built up my confidence to keep writing :D**

 **next part, here we go!**

* * *

Getting bored of watching his father attempt to track the girl, Dean flipped open his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart. It would be so good to hear her voice again. He waited while it rang, hoping she wasn't fighting right now.

"Hello?"

A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Hey Buff, it's me."

"Dean! Wow, it's been a while. How are you? Is something wrong?" Her voice instantly switched to 'work mode.' She knew how dangerous his line of work was; hers was just as bad - if not worse.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you know some Hunter chick I ran into today."

"Oh." Was that disappointment in her voice? His heart quickened with hope. Maybe his feelings for the spitfire blonde weren't as unrequited as he thought. "Dean? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry." He blushed, praying that his family wouldn't see. "She'd be a little shorter than me with long, wavy hair. She's got green eyes, about our age. Sound familiar?"

"Nope, sorry. I feel like I should know her though, and it's giving me the wiggens. What's going on Dean?" And he told her whole thing. He could never keep a secret from Buffy. They were just too close for secrets.

The Winchester boys had known the Summers girls since Dean and Buffy were six, and Sam and Dawn were two. Joyce and Mary had best friends since grade school, so when Mary died, Joyce had said that their home was always welcome to the traveling Winchesters. Now, twenty years later, the pair kept in touch.

"Wow. That girl sounds intense." Buffy said. "If she's strong, do you think she could be a demon of some kind? Maybe even a rogue Slayer?"

"I don't think so. She wasn't THAT strong, besides, she left us alive - demons don't do that." He recalled the way she moved, fluid as water. "Boy, was she a badass fighter, though. She whipped our butts easily. I'd like to see you two fight."

"Please," Buffy scoffed. "She wouldn't last two minutes. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm the original Slayer. There's no way she's as strong as I am."

"But what about speed? Dad told us that she's been honed for battle - been fighting for her life for years. She's scary good. Did I mention she beat all of us up? Hell, she pinned my dad to a tree with her knives."

Buffy let out a respectful whistle. Anyone who had the guts to pin John Winchester to a tree was a force to be reckoned with. "I still think I can take her."

"If you see her, let us know, but if you do run into her, please don't fight her. There's something off about her that I can't put my finger on."

On the other end of the phone, Buffy rolled her eyes, but she was touched by the usually calloused man's thoughtfulness. It made her heart melt and her inner girl squeal. Fighting the airy-ness out of her voice, she managed a choked. "Yes, mom." Jesus, this boy could do things to her just by being nice. She'd fallen hard, that was clear.

"I've got it!" Dean heard his dad cry.

"I gotta go." He snapped his phone shut without saying goodbye. Goodbyes meant you might not see the person again.

"You got her trail?" Sam confirmed as Dean jogged over to them.

"Yep. Damn is she not clever though. All this time I thought she was in a car, but she's actually on a motorcycle of some kind. She must've tampered with the bike though, 'cause there's no tire tracks or exhaust marks here." John said as he gestured to the ground.

Dean whistled. "She really is that clever."

"You bet your ass she is. It looks like she went right, though after that I can't tell if she looped back to throw us off or not."

"It's good enough for me. Let's get out of this dump." Dean jingled the Impala's keys as he slid inside. Sam joined him, leaving their father solo in his giant black truck.

Dean tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as they parked in front of a trashy hotel. He wrinkled his nose. Even he had better taste than this.

"There's the bike." Sam confirmed, pointing. Tucked around the corner was a small, black Standard motorcycle. A black helmet was resting on the seat.

"Wow, that thing is tiny. I know she's small, but jeez, how can that thing even be on legal roads." Dean muttered as he took a closer look. There were straps for two bags, and their seemed to be a custom holster for some weapon. Probably the kickass ax he thought, recalling the frightening way she wielded it with such ease. It reminded him of how Buffy handled the Scythe, like it was made just for her. Jeez, he couldn't get the blond out of his head, he had it for her that badly. He was snapped out of his Buffy-thoughts by his father's voice.

"It's built for speed, Dean. She doesn't give a damn about size." John said as he checked out the parking lot.

"How do you know her so well, dad? You're still keeping things from us." Sam stated, eyes narrowed. Dean rolled his eyes to himself. Couldn't his brother just keep his big trap shut for one second?

"Yes, I am. And I'm not saying anything, not yet at least." Sam opened his mouth, outraged, but Dean interrupted.

"Guys, over there." The two Winchesters looked to where Dean had nodded his head.

She was pounding down the cement stairs, face stony. Even from here, Dean could see her arms shaking in anger. "Stupid angel, it's like I'm talking to a rock!" Never had Dean seen someone so angry and so distraught at the same time. He had an overpowering desire to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be ok. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, alarmed by the strength of his emotions. What was going on with him?

The Winchester boys were caught unprepared. John hadn't expected to run into her this soon. Usually, their luck wasn't this good in finding someone. John was living proof of this. They froze, hoping she would just turn left and miss them. No such luck. Her eyes flashed to their direction, narrowing instantly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Sam whispered to Dean, not taking his eyes off the glowering Hunter.

"Ever the smart one, Sammy." She growled. Sam stiffened - how had she heard him? Without hesitation, she marched up to John. Both his sons leaned forward, ready to step in at any moment.

"I told you to stay away from me." She hissed, face as cold as stone.

"Since when has that ever stopped me." John retorted. Dean winced. That was probably not the right thing to say.

Quick as a flash, she'd yanked out a gun from the waistband of her pants and fired, aiming at John's upper thigh, dangerously close to something much more precious. The man yowled in pain, slumping against both of his sons, who were unable to retaliate against the violent act while struggling with their father's flailing limbs. "What the hell, lady!" Dean yelled.

"Relax. It's just rock salt." she sneered at John. Without a second glance, the turned on her heel to leave Sam and Dean to deal with him.

* * *

 **why is grace so angry? what did john do?! make a review, and i'll update soon!  
**

 **(hey, that rhymed! :D)**


End file.
